Sindragosa (tactics)
| affiliation = Scourge | faction = Combat | location = Frostwing Halls, Icecrown Citadel | instance = Icecrown Citadel | status = Killable }} Sindragosa is the second boss of the Frostwing Halls wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. The encounter with the undead frost wyrm queen is similar to Sapphiron. She spawns after the defeat of the frost wyrms Rimefang (who escaped the Pit of Saron after Tyrannus' death) and Spinestalker. It is a battle for survival, where players have to manage various debuff stacks. This boss is available since February 2, 2010 on US servers and February 3 on EU servers. Abilites Sindragosa has a 10 minute enrage timer. Phase One * * * * * ** * ** * While in Flight (this part is on a recurrent timer during phase 1 and therefore is not a separate phase) * ** *** * Phase Two All Phase One abilities, except Flight and Frost Bomb. * Preparation Sindragosa immediately aggros when both Rimefang and Spinestalker are dead. While learning the encounter, it's a good idea to initially reset her, this is accomplished by running back to the teleporter pad or the last room right after the second frost wyrm dies. Sindragosa lands and creates an ice wall in front of where the raid should be. She despawns when she makes it up to that ice wall. This encounter requires one tank, a second one is a good idea (for Phase 3). Tanks should have a decent amount of frost resistance, the paladin aura or shaman totem should also be used. Low stamina raid members can also consider wearing a few pieces of FR gear. Like most dragons Sindragosa deals a rear tail swipe and a frontal cleave, thus only the tank stands in front of her. The raid should stand at her side, between tail swipe and cleave. Melee should set up at the outer edge of her (rather large) hitbox, ranged a little further out, but not at maximum range. Players who stand too close may miss an Icy Grip (because they don't fly through the air), those too far out loose too much time airborne and thus may not be fast enough in running away. In preparation of Phase 3, it's a good idea if the raid generally keeps close together, either near her front or hind legs. Phase 1 During the whole fight she deals stacking debuffs to the whole raid. When melee attacks her, there's a 20% chance per hit on the boss to gain the Permeating Chill stacking debuff which inflicts 1,000 Frost damage every 2 seconds for 8 seconds, per stack. For casters, she periodically debuffs mana users with Unchained Magic, which for 15 seconds causes its victims to gain a stack of Instability every time they cast a spell (including things like Healthstones or Trinkets). Instability expires after 5 sec (unless refreshed by casting another spell). Expiration is unavoidable after Unchained Magic fades. Upon expiration, Instability deals 2k damage per stack. During Phase 1 these debuff stacks don't hurt a lot (it's safe to take up to 8 stacks), but in Phase 2 they become dangerous (players should try to stay below 4 stacks). For this reason it's a good idea to practise keeping them low even in Phase 1. Managing these debuffs (and the additional one in Phase 2) is the heart of the fight. Players may get used to stopping their attacks/casts when their stacks get high. In regular intervals, she pulls the whole raid on top of herself (Icy Grip) and then starts a 5 sec cast of Blistering Cold, which deals 35k Frost damage to everyone within 25 yards of her (with enough HP or resistance this is survivable). This means that the raid has 5 seconds to get 25 yards away from her. Players should mouse-turn while flying through the air and immediately run away on touchdown. Hunters can use Aspect of the Pack, the frost aura does not cause the daze effect. After everyone is out of range, it must be switched off immediately. As a last resort it is possible to slow her cast time (Curse of Tongues or maybe Mind Numbing Poison), but this may decrease Melee's DPS output because they have to wait longer before running back. In Flight At 85% and every 1:50 minutes thereafter, Sindragosa takes off, freezes 2/5 (10/25 player) raid members with Ice Tomb and drops four Frost Bombs (one after the other, on random spots). Players who are in line of sight of one of the bomb explosions take ~24k damage, therefore the raid should hide behind the Ice Tombs. After the fourth Bomb she lands and continues with another Phase 1. Sindragosa puts a Frost Beacon on the Ice Tomb targets about 5 seconds before they get entombed. Since Ice Tombs not only damage their targets, but also everyone else in a 10 yard radius, it's important for the ice tomb targets to move away from all non-targets and from each other. After 20 seconds, she's dropped all her bombs, lands and resumes Phase 1. At this point, the entombed players start to take damage from asphyxiation. Players are freed from the Ice Tombs by destroying them (~450k HP). They should be damaged to about 10% while she drops the bombs, and quickly destroyed after the fourth bomb has exploded. 10 player In 10 player, the raid can stay on the stairs at all times, tanking her right in front of the stairs. The raid initially groups on her hind legs. The players with Frost Beacon run to where her front legs were (one higher up the other lower down the stairs). When she Frost Beacons the next set of players, they again run to the other side (where her hind legs were), after the Tombs have materialized the raid follows. This movement pattern closely resembles the one used in Phase 2. 25 player The 10 player technique cannot be used with 25, because it requires very high precision in positioning with 5 frost tombs plus the raid on the stairs. It's simpler to tank her some distance (about 20") away from the stairs. When the Frost Beacons come up, only the beaconed players run up the stairs and distribute, using the whole space on the stairs. As soon as the tombs start to materialize, the raid follows and hides. In 25 player, the rear tombs (furthest up the stairs) can be destroyed even before she lands (but be careful not to destroy a tomb just before a bomb lands). Phase 2 At 35% health, Phase 2 starts. Phase 1 doesn't take place anymore. She retains all her Phase 1 abilities except flight, and also continues to cast Frost Beacons and Ice Tombs, but no Frost Bombs. Instead the Ice Tombs must be used to control her new ability, Mystic Buffet. One stack of this debuff is gained by all players in her line of sight every 6 seconds. Each stack increases magical damage taken by 10%/15% (10/25 player). Control of Mystic buffet and the other debuffs is crucial, Phase 2 is not a DPS race. Mystic Buffet expires after 8 seconds, she refeshes it after 6 (that is with 2 seconds left on the debuff). In effect it's enough to hide behind the Ice Block for just the crucial few seconds when she refeshes it. The 10 player Ice Block routine can be used for both raid sizes in this phase - Frost Beaconed players run to the other side, raid follows, hides and destroys the Ice Blocks after they have materialized. With two tanks, it's a good idea to switch tanks at this moment too. Heroic Difficulty The most important change is that Instability (Unchained Magic's backlash) not only hits the affected player, but also everyone else within 20 yards. Air phase Frost Bomb damage is increased to 200,000, and in 25m (10m stays at 2 players) six players are Frost Beaconed instead of five. Tips and Tricks *In normal mode, up to 8 stacks of Mystic Buffet can be tolerated. Therefore, it's safe to ignore every other Ice Block. It's still important to nuke the Ice Blocks to free the entombed players. Don't try this on heroic difficulty where even a few stacks are already dangerous. *Wearing some frost resist gear increases survivability and may be very useful for learning the fight. *During Phase 2, Healers can try to find a place behind an Ice Tomb where they have no LOS to the boss, but can see and heal the tank. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Aggro * ;Unchained Magic * ;Blistering Cold * ;Respite for a Tormented Soul * ;Air Phase * ;Phase 2 * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Videos 10 player normal Encounter m1mKklLXiIM fMq5HS9g4BQ 10 player Heroic Encounter PyW1W2E8VQc 25 player normal encounter WPZJn8H2ZWE nGylghjQFM8 TT1MJ7yUH7s bwq_HOPCZf4 fj6NDLhiEws 29Qo8ZjYym0 25 player Heroic Encounter vFOeqxLL-pQ FfdrCMSOXVQ R9BRnY_gqAI zopmjF3yUGs Related achievements Patch changes * * * * * * References External links Category:Frost wyrms Category:Bosses Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs